8 Minutes
by CuriousRuby
Summary: If you only had 8 minutes to to fix something from your past, how would you use it?


**Uploading old stories! I wrote this in 2010 (man, times goes by fast!) for a contest on dA. I didn't win, but I did get lots of positive feedback. :)**

**Disclaimer****: Guess what? Naruto's creator is Masashi Kishimoto and not me! Shocker! **

* * *

As I was walking through the village, heading towards Ichiraku, I saw something shining in an alleyway. Being the curious boy I am, I quickly went over to it. When I was close enough, I could see it was some kind of clock. _I wonder if someone dropped it?_ I thought to myself. I picked it up and noticed a strange card tied to it. _The person who has found this magical clock has been given the opportunity to "Turn Back the Wheel of Time", but beware, for it is for only 8 minuets. No more and no less._ The first thing that popped into my head was that this was some kind of trick. "Okay, what stupid kid left this out thinking I was going to fall for it? Konohamaru, is it you?" I yelled out, but the alleyway stayed silent and empty. I look back at the clock, feeling depressed thinking about the time I wish I could go back to. Suddenly, the clock shined brightly and I was blinded. I wouldn't see anything but white all around me. Next thing I realized was that I was laying on the ground, rain coming down from the sky, and Sasuke was leaning over me.

"Sasuke!?" I yelped out, jumping to my feet, nearly knocking Sasuke over. What was even more confusing, was that Sasuke looked 12, again.

"Naruto? How are you awake already? Much least, be on your feet!" Sasuke looked just as confused as I felt.

"What are you talking about? Why are you here and why do you look so young?" Sasuke just stared at me as if I was going crazy. After a few seconds, he got up and started walking away. "Wait! Where are you going? You can't just leave after I got to see you after all this time!" I yell out, desperate not to let him go, again. Sasuke just turned around and gave me this look like he was about to take me to the asylum.

"What do you mean 'after all this time'? We just fought! For our lives!" In the confusion, I decided to finally take a look around me and I noticed that we were at the place where we first fought. I slowly crawled over to the water and looked down to see my reflection. The boy I saw in the water was a younger version of me and that's when I realized that the clock wasn't a joke someone was trying to play on me, but it was the real deal and I only had 8 minutes to fix everything.

I got up from the ground and turned to look at Sasuke. "Look, Sasuke, I know this might sound strange, but I'm from the future!" Okay, so that probably wasn't the smartest way to start the conversation, but Sasuke's eyes just got wider and he turned around, again, and ran off into the forest. "No, Sasuke! Stop!" I yelled after him. I had no choice but to follow him. I had been running after him for a full minute and now there was only 7 left. I knew I had to make this quick, so I used my shadow clones and they went to every side of Sasuke, making him stop in his tracks. "Sasuke! I really need to talk to you!" I tried to start.

"I think we've talked enough," Sasuke attacked one of my clones and started running again.

"I only have 7 minutes! Please, listen to me!" This made Sasuke stop, but he did not turn around.

"7 minutes till what?" He asked.

"7 minutes till I have to return! I'm being serious! Sasuke, after you left to join Orochimaru, I fell apart! I can't live without you, so please stay with me! You don't need to become stronger, you have the whole village on your side, you don't need revenge! It'll just ruin your life!" I tried to explain, but I knew he wasn't falling for it.

"I already knew all this. If this is all you had to say, then you can just go back to the 'future'." He was about to run off again, but I only had 6 more minutes left and I needed him to stay, so I blurted out the secret that I have been hiding for years.

"I love you!" I could see Sasuke tense up and nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"You what?" Sasuke asked, he voice cracking.

"I love you. I know it's weird, because I'm always picking fights with you and trying to succeed you. I didn't even know I did when I was this age. I didn't find out till years later, after it was too late. So, please, I need you! Don't leave me!" My body was trembling so badly that I could hardly stand. I finally said the words that had been building up after all this time. Sasuke slowly turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I don't love you." He said with a cold, hard stare. Those were the words I was always afraid of and the reason I kept them hidden. I shouldn't have said it! I shouldn't have found this stupid clock! Now, there was only 5 minutes remaining and I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Kill me." I said, my voice even and hard. I looked down at the ground, thinking Sasuke was going to swiftly end me, but nothing happened. I looked up and saw that Sasuke wasn't emotionless anymore, but now he was shocked. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried something was wrong with him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I got closer to him, reaching my hand out. 4 minutes remaining.

"Why do you want to die?" He asked, all of a sudden looking scared and lonely.

"Because, I know what a life without you is like and I can't handle it anymore! So, if you don't come back with me, I want you to kill me!" I screamed out, not being able to handle my emotions anymore. Then, without notice, something warm wrapped itself around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked Sasuke, who was clinging to me.

"Please, don't say that." 3 minutes remaining.

"But…why should you care? You don't love me! You don't want me! You don't care about me!" I screamed, unconsciously grabbing Sasuke's shirt into my fists.

"I don't know anymore. I'm so confused and I just don't know what to do anymore!" I heard Sasuke mumble into my shirt. 2 minutes remaining.

"Then, please, stay with me. I won't hurt you or make you feel horrible! I'll make you happy! I swear!"

"Can I really be happy?" I gently pushed away from Sasuke and looked into his eyes.

"Yes." Sasuke closed his eyes and put his head on my shoulder.

"Is it too late to go back with you?"

"Of course not. I love you so much. I always have and always will." 1 minute remaining. I lifted Sasuke's head and gently pushed my lips up to his. His soft lips against mine made an electric bolt go through my body. 30 more seconds.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started. 20 more seconds.

"I don't have much more time, but please…just stay with me." 10 more seconds. I could feel my body disappearing.

"Wait…I need to tell you…" Suddenly the world around me turned bright and started spinning very fast and when all was still again, I was in the alleyway. After a few deep breaths, I walked towards my home, hoping to find someone who I couldn't live without.

* * *

**So, everyone on dA demanded for a sequel, but there will not be one. Sorry, but I like how it ended. XD Reviews make me a happy author!**


End file.
